Undercover in the middle of nowhere
by ButterflyGirl89
Summary: Elliot and Olivia are undercover, but when their cover is blown things go from bad to worse as they are taken to the middle of nowhere, with no chance as the others don't even know they're in danger. With no guns and no badges all they have is the EO love
1. Chapter 1

**For the loyal few who read 'A Night To Remember and 'If you go Down To The Woods Today', this is not the third instalment that I said there would be. This is a new and separate story, but I will add the latest addition to the other two stories as soon as I can.**

**Summary: Olivia and Elliot are undercover trying to catch out a pimp mob leader who is suspected of raping and murdering 7 of his prostitutes. Olivia is playing his latest girlfriend while Elliot, slightly newer to the cover is playing one of his body guards, however the case starts to get a little to dangerous for both Elliot and Olivia, how long can they keep their cover? Long enough to arrest their suspect? **

**Disclaimer: If I owned them then I would be in New York writing episodes, not sat in my house writing on my old and tired laptop. **

**Familiar face.**

The manor was packed with people, all drinking or high, or both. Olivia hated these parties but as Joanne she had to like them and be a good host. She had been undercover for a little under two months. She had been a prostitute for two nights; luckily both guys she'd had to 'entertain' had passed out before anything had to happen. On her third night her pimp decided she was "too good for someone else's fun" and had decided she would be his new girlfriend, a role she much more preferred.

Except for these parties, they were an opportunity for him to show off his girls to his friends whilst they get high and drink until alcohol is coming out of their noses. There had already been four fights so far this night, but that was good, usually at this time there would have been more.

As she passed through the crowds her only thought was how quick she could get up the stairs and hide away in her bedroom, she was sick of drunks and having her ass grabbed.

Eventually she had made it through the crowd who even littered the stairway and hallway and made it into her room. She shut the door behind her and went over to the couch she sat down and rolled the aches out of her neck. She bent down and pulled the black three inch heels of her tired feet. As she slumped back in the chair there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" She yelled to the closed door.

"It's me Jo…" She got up and walked over to the door, and swung it open. "Then why are you knocking?" She said to Gabriel.

Gabriel, or Gabe as everyone called him, was extremely attractive, but she couldn't help but think that all the psycho criminal ones always were. Gabe was tall, with brown hair, and big chocolate brown eyes just like her own, sometimes she found herself getting lost in them. He was very muscular and had a tanned body that was to die for, he came form Croatian ancestry, through his fathers side, his mother had been born and raised in New York though..

At times she had to remind herself she was undercover and this guy was a criminal and most likely a rapist. For some reason though she was beginning to have doubts, no doubt Gabe was big on drugs and liked to use his fists on guys that forgot their place but she had never seen him so much as raise his voice at any of his girls.

"Are you going to let me in or are you just going to keep staring at me..?" Gabe said with a smile on his face that made Olivia's stomach feel tingly.

"Sorry Gabe…" She said smiling as she opened the door, not realising how long she had been staring at him.

He walked in and closed the door. He walked over to the bed and perched herself on the end of it.

"You okay baby?" He asked stroking her hair gently. "I'm fine, I was just a little hot down there so I thought I'd come up here for a while. Is everything okay down there?"

"Except for another fight. Julian's just brought me some more guys the ones here are all wasted and we need some order back down there. You sure your okay, you look a little pale?"

"Sweetheart I'm fine."

"Good because I…" He paused while he pulled her up from the bed and held her close to him. "Want you to come and meet the new guys."

"You just want to show me off ?" she said with a knowing smile.

"Well I need to show them what they can and cannot touch."

"Ah"

"You know I think they can wait five or ten minutes." Gabe said suggestively as he pushed her back onto the bed falling on top of her, immediately he started to kiss her neck. She couldn't help but moan, he was so soft and gentle, he had never hurt her in anyway she was starting to think this case was all wrong he was possessive, really possessive he hated anyone so much as looking at her, but he was always nice to her.

"Gabe, Gabe, Gabe stop. We need to go back down. We can finish this off after when everyone has gone." Gabe stopped as she asked and rested his head on her chest.

"Okay then, come on." He said, pulling her up so she was sat up. He bent down and picked up her heels. He knelt on the floor and put one on her foot. Stroking her leg as he did, then he put the other one on. He stood up and pulled her to her feet.

He took a moment to look at her, she had a blue strapless dress on that hugged her curves, to him and everyone else at the party she looked sensational, but he knew that she was his and no one else's and he'd kill any other man who tired to touch her.

- - - - - -

Gabe led Jo through the room, holding gently on to her hand as he did. As the got into the foyer there was a group of about 8 men. Gabe led her straight up to them.

"Hey Gabe these are your guys." Julian said stepping next to him. Gabe looked at them all, they all looked muscular, they'd fit the role of body guard great. One of them in particular caught Olivia's eye, it was a familiar face, Elliot.

He spotted her too. They both looked at each other while Gabe took in the others. For a minute Gabe took his eyes of the other guys, he didn't like the way this guy was looking at her, more importantly he didn't like the way that Jo was looking at him.

They were both brought out of the stare as Gabe stood behind Olivia he put his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her neck. Olivia placed her hands on his. "And you are..?" Gabe asked him, tightening his grip slightly, showing Elliot that she belonged to him.

"Scott Dalton." Elliot said holding out his hand for him to shake it. Gabe looked at

His hand then looked at him square in the eyes.

"Well Scott first rule, don't touch her, don't even look at her she's mine." His face was serious. For a minute Olivia thought he was going to smack Elliot.

"Sweetheart, he doesn't stand a chance against you." Olivia said trying to reverse the situation.

"Jo, why don't you go and see how some of the girls are doing." He asked but meant it more as a demand.

"Sure." She pulled herself away from him and walked over into the crowd.

Gabe watched her as she walked away as did the others, including Elliot, who was growing more and more worried for her safety around this guy the longer he was here. Suddenly Elliot's cheek was hit hard by Gabe's fist.

"I don't like the way you look at her, I see you looking at her like that again and I'll cut your god damn eyes out. Get the picture!?" Elliot looked up at him and nodded.

"What I don't get is why your eyes are on me. If I was you I wouldn't take my eyes of her. I'm just watching to see what guy grabs her ass next, bet it wouldn't be the first time its happened tonight either."

Gabe looked at him, caught up in the point he knew he was trying to make. Elliot wasn't quite sure yet though of the point he was trying to make.

"You know what your right. I could do with someone keeping an eye on her. I can see your not a stupid man I think you'd be perfect for the job, so for now you're gonna watch her." He pointed at Olivia.

Elliot wasn't sure if this was a good thing or a bad thing, a set up maybe, but if it meant he could make sure Olivia was safe then he'd do it. "You don't even know me, why trust me around her."

Gabe walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, Elliot was educated enough to know what was coming next, Gabe swung his fist into his stomach, he was tough. "Because your not a dumb fuck I can tell that. Now go keep an eye on her before I teach you a lesson in keeping your mouth shut."

Gabe let go of Elliot and walked off, signalling for the others to follow him. Elliot stood there for a moment.

"Listen, bathrooms down there, go straighten yourself out before you look after Jo, she doesn't want a messy slob following her round." He was referring to Elliot's bust lip and crumpled clothing. Elliot nodded figuring it might be best, he would fit in easier without a bleeding lip, and that was the main objective of being undercover.

Olivia looked around the room, just outside she could see three of the girls, it looked like something was going on, one of them was crying. She decided to go check it out. "Carla, honey what's wrong?" She looked at the other two girls and they walked off leaving her alone with Carla

"That prick, Julian slapped me because I wouldn't give him what he wanted before he went out to pick up some more guys for Gabe. Guy wanted oral and I told him to get lost, slapped me real hard."

Olivia looked at her gently holding her face to examine it. "Okay sweetheart I think you may have fractured your cheekbone. Look I'm gonna get someone to drive you to the hospital."

Suddenly she felt someone grab her arm. She turned to see it was Julian. "What the hell do you think you are doing..?"

"I need to talk to you Joanne." Julian dragged her out of the room, she watched as someone else went over to Carla, before she could do anything Julian pushed her into a room.

"Where do you get off hitting her, does that make you feel like a man Julian?"

Julian walked over to her and held her shoulders his face was almost touching hers.

"After Gabe,  
I'm in charge of those girls, which also means that I'm in charge of you, at the end of the day Joanne you can sleep in the boss' bed but that doesn't make you any better than the rest of them your still and always will be a whore…"

She pulled away from his grasp and pushed him back away from her suddenly he launched forward and slapped her. "Bitch! We'll keep this quiet form Gabe won't we?"

Olivia nodded holding her face. Gabe stroked her already bruising chin. "Maybe when the boss is done with you we could get to know each other a bit better."

Julian walked out, she turned around and held her face, it stung like hell, it wasn't like she hadn't been hit harder she had, much, much harder in fact but that didn't mean that it didn't still cause her some discomfort. She heard the door open behind her she turned to see Elliot stood in the doorway.

As soon as he saw her red cheek he ran over to her. "Liv did Gabriel hit you?"

"No it was Julian. Prick if figured he was the one who hit the girls."

"You mean while _Gabe_ holds them down." Elliot said emphasizing Gabe.

"You know El I think we're way off here, don't quote me but Gabe doesn't fit your usual rapist profile, I've never seen him even raise his voice at any of the girls." Olivia stated as quietly as she possibly could, still checking that no one was around.

"Liv you sure your not getting too personal on this." Elliot said a bit to smug for her liking.

"Screw you Elliot, why are you even here, come to check up on me or just keep an eye on me." Olivia said not meaning to be so pissed of but she was tired, her face hurt and she didn't need this.

She walked off, Elliot watched as she walked away from him, she went back upstairs to her room.

- - - - - -

Gabe and a few of his guards were outside, suddenly two of hi guards practically fell out of the house dragging between them a man. "What the hells going on?" Gabe asked not liking to be disturbed.

"We found this rat talking to a pig on Lexington." Gabe looked at the guy, pissed. He had been one of his associates for years now, finding out he was a rat made his blood boil.

"Put him down guys." Gabe said, pulling their hands off him slightly. He straightened out his jacket. "Jack what's going on. I paid for your wedding, I paid for you kids christenings I pay for you hospital bills and you repay me by going to pigs." Gabe said sounding calm, but with a sly smirk across his face.

"No Gabe it's not like it seems I swear, I know not to mess with you." The guy sounded desperate.

"Then why did ya'..?" Gabe asked, Jack stayed silent he just looked at him blankly.

"Thought so." Gabe said as he pulled out a gun, with a silencer and shot him point blank in the head. Jack immediately fell to the floor. "What happened with the pig?"

"We sorted him out Gabe, figured you'd want to sort Jack here out." One of his heavies said nudging Jacks lifeless body with his foot.

"Good work boys. Get rid of him. End this party I got someone waiting for me upstairs." Gabe started walking towards the house.

"Hey Gabe, if I was you I'd keep an eye on Jo and that new guy, they seemed pretty close to me before." Gabe turned on the spot to see Randolph stood there.

"Shut up old man what would you know." Gabe turned towards the house again.

"I've seen woman like that before, once a whore always a whore, that's all I'm saying, don't turn your back on her. For once in your life do as your old man tells you." Gabe had stopped again but still faced the house. He nodded to let him know he'd take it in, but he never listened to his father and he didn't plan on starting now.

As he got into the bedroom, he looked down. Olivia was asleep already. He watched her for a moment, thinking over what his father had said. He couldn't help but think he had been too soft with her. He figured he'd sort it out in the morning.

**TBC**

**Not a great first chapter, and I know the first chapter should be the best, but believe me this thing is going to get better there's going to be loads of twists, and I'm planning on making this story longer than my others have been. For the record I love undercover stories.**

**Please Review, hearing what you guys think means more than anything to me, I write for your pleasure so please let me know if I'm disappointing you.**


	2. Chapter 2, Cover Blown

**I'm posting this straight away because for anyone who read the first chapter and stayed loyal enough to read this next part, I just want to thank you and show you that it does get better. Hope you like this chapter, the pace will get faster as the story progresses.**

**Disclaimer: If they're on Law and Order, they're not mine. **

**Cover Blown.**

When Gabe woke up he was shocked to see Jo was no where to be seen he looked around the room, he realised the bathroom door attached to the room was shut. The door opened and she walked out, he could see she had tried to use makeup to cover her bruised cheek and blackening eye.

"Jo what the hell happened to your face?" he asked diving off the bed to be next to her.

She considered it for a moment, she realised there was no way she was going to let Julian bully her. "Julian slapped me." She said looking at him, awaiting his reply.

"What did you do?" He asked her. She froze and looked at him, she was furious.

"What did I do? Gabe he hit me!" She said making sure that he had heard her right.

"Don't raise your voice at me Joanne!" He yelled back at her.

"Why will you hit me too?" She spoke to soon as Gabe did exactly that, he hit her so hard she fell smack on the floor. She sat up and placed her hand on her bust lip, feeling the warm blood spill over it. Gabe knelt down in front of her, his face right in hers.

"Be warned Jo, I want be made a fool of, just think yourself lucky that there was no one around to hear you raise your voice at me, or we would have had big trouble."

He smiled at her then got up and walked out of the room, she watched as he walked across the hall and down the stairs, he watched her for as long as he could until he was out of sight.

She pulled herself up onto the couch, she looked at the back of her hand it was smothered in blood. She almost started to cry, not because of the pain her lip was now feeling in addition to her cheek but because of how annoyed she was with herself that she could have been so wrong about his guy.

- - - - - -

Elliot had been given a room too. It was reasonably small but it had a single bed in it, a chair, a cupboard and a wardrobe. Elliot walked out of the room, he figured this was not the type of job where they liked you to be late, as he walked out of his room he bumped into Olivia in the hallway.

"You look like you've been hit by a bus." He said to her, seething mad and wanting to beat the crap at Julian for hitting her last night and whoever had hit her now.

"Yea well I guess I was wrong about Gabe. Let's nail this guy's ass to the wall." She was whispering but he heard the anger in her voice and knew that she would stop at nothing now to get this guy.

- - - - - -

They both walked into the kitchen. Gabe was leaning against the worktop drinking coffee. "I'm going shopping." Olivia told him.

"Then he's going with you, he's your new body guard." Gabe stated not even bothering to look at her.

She turned to look at Elliot, she certainly didn't need a body guard but she wasn't going to argue, they were planning on heading to the station house anyway.

"Whatever." She said as she turned on her heels.

"Jo when you get back you better have lost the attitude. I don't like it, you understand me?" Gabe stared her in the eyes, she didn't understand a couple of nights ago she had looked into those eyes and thought she saw a decent guy underneath it all, but now she was inwardly kicking herself at how wrong she had been.

They left the house and drove to the station without saying a word.

- - - - - -

At the station house they were sat around listening to Cragen as he wrote what new leads they had on the case onto the board. As Fin walked past Olivia he passed her an ice pack, she smiled her gratitude and immediately applied it to her swollen face.

Elliot watched her as she winced from the pain of the cold ice pack on her hot face, she pulled it away, not sure whether it was better to have it burning in pain or stinging from the ice.

He got up and walked over to her, he took the ice pack from her then went over to the coffee machine and picked up a cloth that was folded next to it. He walked back over to her wrapping the cloth around the pack. When he got to her he gently returned the ice pack back to her face.

"Thanks." She said to him smiling. They both turned to watch Cragen as he started to fill in some of the blanks on the board.

"What time do you two need to get back?" Cragen asked them.

"Liv told him we were shopping so if he knows women and I think he does then he'll expect us to be gone most of the day." Elliot informed them.

"Did you check to make sure you weren't followed?" Cragen asked them.

"Yea, we even changed cars half way here." Olivia informed them gently easing Elliot's hand away from her face along with it the ice pack. She got up and walked over to the board.

"I think that maybe Julian was responsible for some of the beatings, the guy has a nasty backhand." She pointed at her eye, not that they hadn't already noticed.

"Evidently, look I need you two to get back there so you can get what we need to convict these guys and get out before anything else like this happens." Cragen said, this time he pointed at Olivia's face.

"You two are two of my best, I need you back here after this to keep solving crimes, in one peice preferably. We'll look up what we got for now, which is a pretty long list of names, something's bound to show up. You guys are doing great, keep up the good work." Cragen continued.

"Well I guess we'll see you round." Elliot said as he passed Olivia her coat after putting on his own.

- - - - - -

After changing back to their other car, they eventually pulled up outside the manor. They both sat there for a minute, niether really wanting to go back in. Just for proof they had called in a few shops while Olivia brought a few clothes and some other accessories.

As they walked up the pathway to the house, Olivia couldn't help but smile to herself as Elliot followed carrying her bags.

"I can feel you laughing at me. Don't get used to this, when we get back you owe me, next time we go shopping you carry my bags." Elliot said trying to sound serious, but failing.

As Olivia got to the door, within two knocks the door was opened for her. Elliot followed in behind her, and the guard shut the door behind them, as they carried on walking, Julian came up behind Elliot and snatched the bags form his hand. Olivia turned on her heels and walked right over to him.

"What the hell is your problem, believe me what's in those bags is not your style." She said trying to sound as confident as she could, but for some reason around this guy she never did feel all that confident.

"You got a smart mouth Joanne maybe I should shut it up for you." Julian said right up in her face.

Just as Elliot was about to open his mouth he was stopped by Gabe stepping into the picture. "Or should that be Olivia?" Olivia felt her heart stop as Gabe spoke. She turned to face him and walked over to him.

"What are you on about baby?" She was going to try and play this thing out as long as she possibly could. She looked into Gabe eyes hoping she might find the person she thought was in there, but they were just cold.

He stroked her hair gently, she was totally confused and completely unprepared as he grabbed a handful of her hair and ripped her head back, she yelped in pain. Elliot tried to launch forward and pull him off her but the two guards at the door grabbed a hold of him, he was completely motionless.

"Let go of her you asshole." Elliot screamed hoping Gabe would get pissed at him and leave Olivia alone. "Oh I'm sorry Elliot do you not like me man handling your partner?" Gabe said sarcastically.

"I can't deal with this right now. We need to get out of here, put him in the van restrain him he's got a nasty temper from what I've read." The guards dragged him past Gabe. They were taking him to the garage where the van Gabe was referring to was.

Gabe released his grasp on Olivia's hair and slammed her into the wall with such force it knocked her out cold. He scooped her up in his arms, and followed where the others had gone.

**TBC**

**I know, another sort chapter, I promise I'll make the next one longer, hoped you liked this though, see I think it is getting better, what do you think? Please let me know, let me know what you think should happen.**

**The next chapter is going to be pretty violent so be warned.**


	3. Chapter 3, Middle Of Nowhere

**Okay so this chapter, like I warned in the last is a bit violent, no more than your average fanfiction. So I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for the reviews so far.**

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not I still don't own them. One day maybe…**

**Middle of nowhere. **

Olivia woke up her head throbbed and felt like it was spinning. As she looked around she realised she was in another house. It was designed similar to the manor, but it definitely wasn't the manor.

The room was painted cream and there was no furniture in it except for the bed that she lay on. There was a door on either side of the room, she figured one was the way out the other was probably a bathroom or something.

She tried to sit up but realised her wrists were tied to the bed. The cord around them was tight and she could see they were already red raw. She was starting to think this situation was only going to get worse before and if it got any better.

She was right. She suddenly heard the locks on the door as they were opened. She held her head up long enough to see Gabe walk in and close the door behind him.

She dropped her head back onto the pillow. He sat down on the end of the bed and watched her chest rise and fall as she in haled then exhaled.

Olivia just stared up at the ceiling she didn't want to look at his face, all that seemed to bring her was a headache due to the confusion and at the present moment she wanted to relieve the pain in her head not make it worse.

"I liked you. I really thought you were different that I could trust you, but you're no better than any of the other whores that I deal with."

"Would they be the ones you rape and murder?" Olivia said. Before she had barely finished speaking he threw himself forward, most of his body weight was resting on hers, suffocating her slightly. He held her face tight in his hand so she was looking right at him, she had no choice.

"I could do a lot worse to you than you think I could. So like I said to you yesterday you best change your attitude if you know what's right for you." His eyes were icy now.

She could feel tears burning her eyes, but she prayed they wouldn't fall, she couldn't afford to look weak in front of him. "Where's Elliot?" She asked trying not to choke on her words she was so scared that something may have happened to him already.

"Don't worry about him, he's okay for now…' Gabe said with a sick smile on his face as he caressed her cheek. She pulled her face away from him and looked out of the small window opposite her, all she could see was trees, trees and more trees.

- - - - - -

Elliot threw another spade full of dirt over his shoulder. He was almost four and a half feet down in the mud. The icy air stabbed his lungs and his throat stung with every icy gasp of air he inhaled. "How's about you lend me a hand..?" Elliot said sarcastically as he stabbed at the frozen earth again.

Julian was stood above him. He looked around actually admiring Elliot's handy work he had dug two graves and was now on his third. Elliot stopped digging as two guards came over carrying Jack. Elliot of course had no idea who he was.

He was suddenly distracted as he heard screams coming form another direction and a youngish looking girl was pushed to the floor in front of Julian, who for a moment looked at her, then he looked over at Elliot, he smiled a smile that made Elliot's stomach flop.

Julian's foot met the girls face hard and Elliot heard her neck snap, she fell on the floor lifeless. Elliot shuddered inwardly if only he had known what he was going to do he'd of broke _his_ neck before he had broke hers.

"Ain't life a bitch..?" Julian said as he kicked her body into one of the graves Elliot had just dug. Elliot didn't know it but the girl he had just seen murdered was Carla.

Elliot so badly wanted to climb out of the hole he was in and beat the shit out of Julian, he had been picturing it since he had first started digging and the drive to do so was growing stronger and stronger as the minutes passed.

The only thing that stopped him was what Julian had told him earlier.

"I guess you and _Olivia_ are pretty close, I mean when I told you to dig or she'd get it, I kind of expected you to give up on the first grave your sorry ass had to dig, yet here you've done two more." Julian was right in his face now, a few more inches forward and he'd be in the grave with him.

"Well a real man never gives up, but I guess you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Elliot said as he carried on digging. It was Julian's turn to imagine him hurting Elliot but he had patience that would wait, he wanted him to see what he had in store for Olivia.

- - - - - -

Olivia paced the small room she was imprisoned in. She had told Gabe she needed to use the bathroom. He had untied her and left the room. She was desperately trying to find something to smash through the window, but there really was nothing in the room and she didn't want to hurl herself through it, but she wasn't going to rule the plan out completely just yet.

She was startled back out of her day dream as she heard the locks on the door turn. She turned to face it, rubbing her cut and bruised wrists. She rolled her eyes and felt physically sick as Gabe walked back into the room closing the door behind him. She was surprised to hear the door lock behind him. He must have seen the look on her face.

"I figured if you're a cop, you'd try to escape. Them locking the door is just to be on the safe side." Gabe said nodding at her.

"Really? Then why the hell put me in a room with a glass window." She said, leaning into his face a little trying to intimidate him the way he had tried to intimidate her just moments before.

"Unless you're planning on smashing your head through there then you're stuck in here."

They were both silent for a moment, Olivia could feel Gabe's eyes all over her body, she tried to ignore him, suddenly he thrust her up against the wall, holding her arms up above her head, he was kissing her neck hard. "Ouch, son-of-a- bitch..." She tried to push away from the wall but he slammed her back into it.

He pushed his tongue hard against her mouth trying to force it into hers. She bit down hard on his lip, she felt it burst in her mouth, as he pulled away she spat a mouthful of his blood onto the floor.

"Bitch!" He slapped her hard across the face, she fell to the floor, her cheek felt like it were about to explode. She tried to push herself up of the floor but he kicked her hard in the ribs, she heard them crunch, he kicked her at least six times before he grabbed a handful of her hair and threw her across the room, she smacked into the foot of the bed frame.

As she tired to stand up, she felt him against her back he pulled her up straight he began to stroke her neck. "That wasn't very nice Olivia." As he started to kiss her neck she managed to turn and slammed her elbow into his face, he fell back. She saw her opportunity and ran him into the window. They both crashed through it…

**TBC**

**LOL, I know how nasty is it to leave it there but it will make a good start for the next chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4, Smash, Crash, Grab and Run

**Quick summary; Elliot's on grave digging duty and Olivia just been launched out of a window.**

**Disclaimer: Figures you already know but just in case, I don't own them.**

**Smash, Crash, Grab and Run.**

Olivia lifted her head up, her whole body was stinging, she tried to step back but there was glass every where and at some point her shoes had been taken of. She realised she was more out of the window than she was in.

Next to her was Gabe, he wasn't moving, she checked his neck for a pulse, there was one. He suddenly started to move, she decided to make a run for it she had to find Elliot or at the least find help to help her find Elliot.

She lent forward and practically fell out of the window, it wasn't a high fall but it still hurt like hell as she landed, she figured that was because her landing was cushioned, not so well, by shards of glass.

As she got up to run Gabe grabbed her hair and pulled her back. She turned and punched him hard, he slumped back down. "Why put my head through the window when I can put yours through it." She hit him again, just to be sure.

She started to run, but the hard floor, mixed with the twigs and stones on the floor digging into her already cut feet was agonising. She figured her best chance was to run and keep running she wanted to find Elliot but she was unarmed and hoped that everyone would be too busy looking for her to hurt him.

She stopped as she heard a repetitive sound. _Crunch, thud_

_Crunch, thud_

_Crunch, thud_

For a minute she thought someone was already on her heels, then through the trees see saw Julian stood there as she looked closely she could see Elliot he was half in the ground, half out, he was digging.

She crept over towards them.

- - - - - -

Elliot was freezing but burning hot at the same time. He had started coughing about a half hour ago and hadn't really stopped since.

"So you and Olivia, ever _you know_…" Julian asked with a sick smile on his face.

This guy was pathetic, Elliot knew all too well what '_you know_' meant. "Shut up!" He said as he carried on digging. Suddenly Julian was lying on the floor in front of him. Elliot looked up to see Olivia stood holding a rock in her hand.

He was in shock but climbed out quick and kicked Julian hard into the grave. Olivia dropped the rock and ran over to him. "Wanna get out of here?" She asked, obviously out of breath.

"No arguments from me." Elliot said grabbing her hand and running away from the scene as fast as his tired body would let him. He could hear her cursing as they ran, he looked down and saw she had no shoes on. "Come on Liv we need to keep going."

They could hear shouting behind them they both knew it was Gabe's men out looking for them. "Elliot they're catching up." Olivia shouted, he could hear the fear in her voice, and he recognised it in his own as he spoke. "We need to keep going, to stay ahead of them."

They carried on running both panting heavy neither one able to recall the last time they had ran so fast. Suddenly Olivia fell to the floor, screaming in agony. After the initial shock she held her screams in, not wanting to give their position away. She was holding her foot. Elliot could see blood seeping through her fingers.

He knelt down in front of her he gently eased her hands away to reveal a sharp piece of wood that was stuck into her foot. "Come on Liv." He scooped her up in his arms and carried on running.

They had not gone more than a few feet when they were stopped dead at a river. "Liv I need you to swim for me." Before she even had a chance to reply he jumped in.

Julian led a group of men to the edge of the river. They shone there torches across the water but saw nothing. "Damn-it..." Julian was pissed he hit one of the guys they fell on the floor there torch rolled out of their hands.

"We're gonna keep looking for them, that little whore is gonna be sorry she was ever born when I'm finished with her." He walked of holding his aching head. The others followed the guy to worried to even bother picking up his torch.

After a few minutes Elliot surfaced gasping for breath, he pulled Olivia up with him, she too was gasping for breath, she was choking, he helped her swim to the side of the bank and he climbed out, then turned to help her out.

He checked to make sure they were gone, they definitely were he could hear them yelling off in the distance. Olivia picked up the torch and shone it at her foot, it was still bleeding she pulled the piece of wood out of her foot. She grunted under her breath, she wanted to say every curse word under the sun but was too scared to open her mouth.

She heard a scuffle as Elliot scurried over to her. "Let me have a look." Olivia held the torch in place as he examined her foot. He ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it tight around her foot.

He could see she was shivering he was beginning to regret jumping into the water it had been freezing but what choice did they have, it was their only plan and it worked.

"El we need to get out of here before they catch up with us." Elliot really wanted her to rest but he knew she was right. "Come on." He said as he picked her up again, Olivia shone the torch ahead of them so he could see the way.

- - - - - -

It was light again, they were still walking and still in the forest. Olivia was walking next to Elliot, she had her arm around his shoulder, he had his around her waist he was the only thing keeping her up. She was hopping trying to keep her foot off the dirty floor as much as possible. He had wanted to keep on carrying her but she had insisted on walking.

"El stop please I need to sit down." He half helped half watched as she fell down onto a tree stump she was holding her foot again, he could see blood had seeped through his makeshift bandage, it was also filthy he knew she was at risk of infection if they didn't get it sorted soon.

Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of a car whoosh past. He looked up through the trees just ahead he could see a road. "Liv stay here, there's a road there I'm gonna go check it out.

Elliot ran onto the road. He couldn't see anything to the left of him, he turned to the right, he could see a car approaching. "Hey, hey stop." The SUV pulled up next to him, it was black and had blacked out windows. The window suddenly rolled down.

Elliot's heart missed a beat as he saw who it was, Gabe. Just as he was about to turn and warn Olivia he was hit with an electric shock, he fell to the floor shaking for a moment then he was lifeless.

Gabe stepped out of the car, he was quickly joined by two others who pulled Elliot up and threw him into the back of the SUV.

Olivia was still sat down, she had unwrapped the bandage Elliot had made, her foot was bloodied and she couldn't see anything through that and the dirt. She heard the leaves and twigs snap and crunch behind her.

"Let me guess there were no cars. What did you really expect El we're in the middle of nowhere?" It had been a rhetorical question but she had expected some sort of smart ass remark back. "El..?"

She turned only in time to be tackled to the ground by Gabe. His face was right in hers, she couldn't help but think he looked like hell he had cuts all over him and a big black eye, her handy work, well she had thrown him through a window, she just hoped she didn't look that bad.

"What did you do to Elliot?" She spat out at him through gritted teeth.

"Always worrying about other people aren't you. I think you should start worrying about yourself Jo, oh sorry I meant Olivia." The moment Gabe finished speaking he thrust his head into hers, she saw stars and in seconds everything went black.

**TBC**

**Oh, oh! LOL, thanks for reading. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5, On The Road Again

**Thanks for the reviews guys.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine but that doesn't mean that I can't have some fun with them!**

**On The Road Again.**

Elliot was tied to a chair his hands where behind his back and tied so tight together they were rubbing against one and other making the skin raw. His feet were tied together as well, then tied to the legs of the chairs.

Olivia was sat opposite him in the same predicament. She was still out though. From her hair line he could see a small trail of blood. "Olivia…Liv…Livia..!"

"Olivia..!" He called a little louder.

"I'm up." She said sounding extremely groggy. "Where are we?" She asked fluttering her eyes trying to get accustomed to the harsh light of the room, she had asked but the more she saw the less she actually wanted to hear Elliot's reply.

"I don't think you really want to know." He said.

There was no need for her to ask again as her head throbbed she suddenly remembered why. Having someone slam their own head into yours can leave you feeling a little out of it. She tried to pull away from the chair before realising she was tied down.

"Damn-it!" She cursed, louder than she's intended. Her whole body was aching and she wondered if Elliot's felt the same. They'd both been pretty roughed up.

They were both startled as the door opened and Gabe and Julian walked in.

"Oh look Liv room service is here. I'll have the pancakes and syrup please." Elliot said with a smirk, Olivia decided to play along too. "Yea and I'll have a cappuccino, half decaf, have regular, no sugar." She said.

Gabe and Julian stood between them. Gabe punched Elliot hard in the face. He looked at Olivia, he was smiling in approval and it made her feel physically sick. "See what your attitude made me do?"

"Screw you." She spat back, pissed off.

Gabe hit Elliot again, then Julian hit him, then Gabe hit him, it went on for a couple of seconds, Elliot's chair was rocking back and forth with the punches. "Stop it Gabe, leave him alone!" She yelled as loud as she could over the noise.

Her heart jumped into her throat as he pulled out a knife. "Gabe no…" She pleaded, but Gabe ignored her and thrust the knife into Elliot's thigh. Elliot cried out in pain.

"Spineless bastard!" Olivia yelled at Gabe, she had tears in her eyes, not for her but for Elliot.

Gabe pulled the knife out of Elliot's flesh and stormed over to Olivia yielding the knife in front of her face. "No that wasn't my fault you made me do it you and your smart mouth." As he waved the knife in her face, she could smell Elliot's blood and it made her want to throw up.

"Oh be a man for once in your life Gabe and take some fucking responsibility for your own actions, I'm not to blame for you being a psycho you are…" Gabe smacked her so hard across her face that the chair fell to the floor. For a second she thought he was going to stab her but instead he cut the rope around her wrists and her ankles. He pulled her up off the floor only to throw her back down.

She landed hard on her already broken ribs. She was beginning to get tired of this guy using her as a human punching bag. Just as he was about to hit her again one of his guards burst into the room. "Gabe, Tony just got off the phone, police have raided the manor, no doubt looking for them. They're gonna work out where we are."

Gabe considered just carrying on beating the hell out of Olivia but knew he needed to sort some plans out first, like where to go to next. Just for the hell of it he kicked her in the stomach before he left.

Elliot watched as he walked out of the room. "Keep an eye on them!" He yelled back to Julian. He slammed the door shut behind him. Elliot didn't like the idea of Olivia been in the room with a guy like Julian while he was in no position to help her if anything was to happen.

Julian must have been able to read his mind. He started to walk over to Olivia, she saw him coming towards her she was to weak to get up off the floor but she attempted crawling backwards, all the time Julian was still closing in on her.

"You and me we got some unfinished business whore!" Julian growled at her. He took a turn to kick her in the stomach, not attempting to hold back at all. He kicked her so hard even Elliot heard the crunch of bones.

"Get away form her you fuck!" Elliot called trying in vain to rip himself away from the chair. He could only watch as Julian kicked her again, she was flipped over onto her back from the force.

Julian fell onto his knees he was now sitting on her stomach, his legs straddling her. "I've wanted to do this for ages." He lent forward and Olivia literally gagged as she felt his tongue rake itself across her skin from her neck to her mouth, before she had chance to purse her mouth shut he shoved his tongue into it.

Elliot could see her struggling underneath him, but he was still tied to the chair.

Julian sat back up on Olivia, she wanted to be sick his breath was like stale cigarettes, she wondered when the last time he'd brushed his teeth had been. She wondered if he had ever even heard of gum.

Julian licked his lips. "Sweet." She was thinking about slamming her leg into his 'family jewels' when she felt him against her thigh, the son-of-a-bitch was loving every second of this he was rock hard. "Get off of me…" She screamed trying to push him off her. He took off his belt and fastened it tight around her wrists.

He tore her shirt apart from her shoulder across, he started to kiss her chest she put the belt in her mouth and started knawing at it. He sat up again and started to unzip his trousers. "This is gonna be fun..." He said to her a smile growing across his face.

Suddenly she smiled, it seemed to surprise him. "More for me I think." He looked completely confused. "Down boy…" He spun around just in time to see Elliot crash a chair across his head, once, then twice till eventually the chair was completely shattered.

"He was right, that was fun." Elliot said as Olivia pushed his unconscious body off from on top of her. Elliot put his hand out and helped her up. "Get this off me please." She said holding out her wrists as he unbuckled it.

"Jesus El look at your leg?" She was referring to the blood that was oozing down his leg, she strapped the belt above the wound, she fastened it as tight as it would go Elliot winced slightly from the pain.

"We need to get the hell away from this place Liv." They both scanned around the room. They were in the lounge of the house, wherever it was. There was a door in the corner. There was all sorts piled up in front of it, it looked like it hadn't been opened in years.

They both limped over to it and started throwing things out of the way, when it was finally clear they both started pulling on it, but it wasn't budging. "On three..." Elliot decided.

"One, Two, Three…" They both heaved on it and it flew open, the both of them crash landed on the floor. Elliot was the first up, he pulled Liv up again. Outside they could see a car. Elliot recognised it as the SUV he had saw on the road.

He took a look around and saw no one, the SUV was deserted, he dragged Olivia out of the door, he got to the drivers door and opened it, there was no one in it and the idiot who drove it last had left the keys in the ignition. "Get in." Elliot ordered. He jumped into the driver's side and Olivia ran round to the passenger's side.

He turned the keys and it immediately started. He was in luck that it was his clutch leg that had been stabbed. He floored it and in seconds the car was speeding past the house, mud was flying up behind them.

A group of people started to run after them, suddenly the car stopped and started wheel spinning in the mud. "Elliot go, go, this is a god damn SUV how the hell does it get stuck in the mud?"

"Come on…" Elliot yelled at the car. They both looked in their side mirrors the guys were gaining on them. "Come on…" Elliot yelled again, trying everything to get out.

"Elliot come on…" Olivia pleaded. She slammed the gear into reverse. "Go…" Elliot floored it again and the car sped backwards hitting a few of the people. Olivia moved it into drive and it flew forward, he swerved around the ditch and crashed through a wire gate at the front of the house.

The car bounced along a dirt road before eventually reaching the main road, Elliot skidded out onto it then carried on driving, neither of them daring to look back.

**TBC**

**Will they get away, stay tuned to find out. D Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6, Who Kicked Your Ass?

**Just want to say thank you so much for all the amazing reviews I've been getting, I feel so loved, LOL.**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own them, but they'll never stop me writing stories about them. Dick is one lucky guy. **

**Who Kicked Your Ass?**

Munch, Fin, Casey and Cragen all stormed down the hospital corridor, the nurse had told them where they needed to go. They all passed through the double doors of the private room together, just about making it through without all getting jammed.

Olivia and Elliot where in hospital beds positioned opposite each other on opposite sides on the small room. They were both hooked up to drips but were sat up fully aware. Both had been patched up some by the Doctors and nurses.

"Wow, who kicked your ass?" Munch asked talking to them both.

"Shut up Munch." Casey said as she walked over to Olivia. "My God look at you. You look like hell." Casey said now agreeing with Munch that they both indeed had has their asses well and truly kicked.

"Whatever happened to nice to see you, how are you?" Olivia said looking at Elliot opposite her who just shook his head.

"Here I brought you some grapes." Munch said passing Elliot a small brown crumpled up bag, he opened it up and pulled out a wrapped up mint.

"Munch these are mints." Elliot said.

"Yeah I know we came straight here after you guys called us and told us you were here and they were the only thing I had in my car to give you." Munch said.

"Seriously though how are you both?" Cragen asked.

"4 broken ribs, 45 stitches 10 internal, bruises, more cuts, more bruises…"Elliot said pointing at Olivia. He was rolling off her injuries.

"Cuts, bruises, stab wound to the thigh, required 15 stitches internally and externally, cuts, bruises, electric shock…" She said pointing at him as she remembered the electric shock he had told her about.

Casey, Fin, Munch and Cragen just glanced between the both of them. "On a scale of one to ten?" Munch asked shrugging his shoulders and pulling up a seat next to Elliot's bed.

Elliot just shook his head, wondering to himself whether John Munch could ever be serious. Olivia had to smile she was just so happy to be somewhere were she felt safe, plus the pain killers she was on felt great, and she was finally able to relax, she knew Elliot felt the same way.

"So you gonna tell us what happened or are we supposed to play connect the dots with your wounds to work out what happened." Fin said in his usual sing song tone.

"Someone must have followed us to the station, if you ask me it was that guy Julian, that guy's a real pain in the ass. They were waiting for us when we got back to the manor." Elliot said.

"Son-of-a-bitch still has my shopping." Olivia said, Casey had to smile, she was a girl so understood how she felt. She'd been mugged in the past and knew how much it pisses you off to spend $50 on a dress that you'll never get to wear because some low life just stole it.

"So then what?" Cragen pressed them.

Olivia nodded in approval. "Next thing I remember was waking up in the middle of nowhere. Son-of-bitch must have knocked me out."

"Julian had me digging graves all afternoon, they all ready had one DB but then he killed some girl, right in front of me." Elliot said feeling guilty.

"El that wasn't your fault, Julian had it in for her anyway. Her name is…was Carla Simmons she was one of Gabriel's girls. She told me that Julian hit her when she wouldn't give him what he wanted. She was only 23." Olivia said feeling equally as guilty.

"It was your fault either. The two of you are lucky to be alive. I'll make some calls get someone out there to retrieve any bodies, see if there's anyone still there. Do we know who the other DB was?" Cragen asked.

"I didn't get a good look we were to busy getting the hell out of there, I think it might have been one of his guys, err Jack or Jake or something…" Olivia said, playing uncomfortably with the drip in her arm. They could all see they were tired and unhappy about how they had handled the case neither of them ever ran away from a scene.

"Look, we'll leave you two to get some rest. You can take a week or so then we'll continue with things when you're both feeling more up to it." They both nodded in approval. Everyone said their 'goodbyes' and 'get wells' and left.

Elliot looked at Olivia her eyes were sad looking he hated to see pain in them like he could now. "What's bothering you?" He asked.

"Carla was just a kid Elliot. She got roped into that life because her mother was a drunk and threw her out when she found out she was pregnant, when she was just 19. She lived with her sister she's the one who talks care of the baby, while she makes the money. How am I going to tell her that that baby will never know her mother?" Elliot looked at her, her eyes were full of tears, full of sadness.

"We're gonna tell her that we caught the fucker that did it to her and that he's going away for a long, long time." He was trying to make her feel better and as a huge smile grew across her face he knew it was working.

**(Two weeks later.)**

Elliot limped over to the coffee machine. They were all gathered around in the bullpen. Although they had lost contact with Gabe they still had some pretty good leads to work on.

"Property search came up blank, if he's got another safe house somewhere, it's in another name." Casey informed them all returning her cell to her pocket.

"This guy is smart." Fin said sounding annoyed.

"There ain't no such thing as a smart criminal, just one that's prepared." Munch said swinging in his chair.

Elliot hobbled back over to Olivia and passed her, her usual green cup of steaming coffee. Their cuts were healing well and their bruises had gone down, Elliot's leg was still causing him some trouble and Liv's ribs hurt like hell if she so much as sneezed, but other than that they were getting back to normal, well their version of normal.

"For all we know, Gabe could be out of the country by now, God only knows the guy has enough money to disappear off the face of the planet." Casey said pacing the floor.

"No he's not left, there's no way he'd run from the police, he thinks too much of himself, it's a kids things to run only scared people do it. This guys balls are as big basketballs." Olivia thought out loud.

She suddenly felt everyone's eyes on her, she knew what they were thinking, 'how would she knows what his balls are like?' yea she had meant it as a figure of speech type thing but she knew they would be thinking differently. They all knew that she had slept with this guy, she'd not really had much of a choice it was the only way to make her alias believable, she had to admit though she couldn't complain, he could have been worse. She just laughed at the irony of the only time she gets some action and it's with a criminal.

"Okay so what are we missing?" Cragen asked nobody in particular. "If he's not left the country then where is he?" He continued.

"Excuse me." A meek voice from behind them came. They all turned to see a young guy in the doorway holding a huge bouquet of red roses. "Is there a Detective Olivia Benson here?"

"Yea." Olivia said walking over to him.

The guy practically threw the roses into her hands then turned and walked off. Casey came over admiring the flowers. "These are gorgeous." She said smelling them. "Who are they off?" She asked as Olivia read the sentiment.

"_3 days. See you soon, Olivia. Gabe." _Olivia read off.

"Son-of-a-bitch." Elliot said, joining them in the doorway. He read the address on the back. "That place isn't too far from here." He told the others.

"Well I guess we know he stuck around." Cragen said as he sat down on John's desk.

"What's the three days thing mean?" Fin asked sounding as confused as the others all felt.

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other knowing this whole thing was far from over yet.

**TBC**

**Sorry this chapter took a while my 15 month old nephew kept dragging me off away from the computer or hitting buttons and deleting it all. Please review, hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7, Countdown

**Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Disclaimer: One day maybe!**

**Countdown.**

Olivia was sat in her apartment the only light was from the lamp in the corner, she was huddled up on the couch with a blanket draped across her shoulders. She had a glass of wine next to her. She'd decided to give the pain killers a miss tonight and have much deserved drink.

She ran her hand through her hair, she was going over all the notes she had made on Gabe and the others but she was getting nowhere and it was growing frustrating very quickly. She almost jumped a mile as the phone started ringing.

"Benson." For a minute there was no answer. "Hello, hello. Prank phone calls are criminal offen…" She was suddenly cut off.

"I'm already a criminal, but I wasn't going to just breathe into the phone then hang-up…" She decided to show him the same respect and cut him off.

"What the hell do you want Gabe?"

"You Olivia, since you got away your all I think about. Did you like the flowers?"

"I hate roses." It wasn't exactly true but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction, although the truth was she had kind of gone off them after Richard White had sent her some.

Her skin crawled as he cackled into the phone. "Where the hell are you..?" She asked. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, she jumped up off the couch and ran over and picked up her gun, the phone went dead. "Shit…" She mumbled as the knocking continued.

She crept over to it, the hard wooden floor was cold on her feet, she had her gun pointed at the door ready there was another knock, again it made her jump. She was about to step forward when… "Olivia it's me…" It was Elliot's voice.

She swung the door open. "Christ Elliot you almost gave me a heart attack." She said lowering her gun.

"Can I come in?" He asked. She opened the door and stepped back as he hobbled in. "Are you okay you look a little spooked?" He said turning to face her as she shut the door, putting the chain on.

"Gabe just called me." She said placing her gun on the side. She walked right past Elliot and grabbed the glass of wine, then walked towards the kitchen. Elliot looked at her waiting for more. "And…?"

Olivia threw the full glass down the sink, realising that pain killers where her best option after all. "And what?" She asked sounding flustered.

"Well what did he say?" Elliot pressed.

"Not a lot. Just said he wanted me and then you knocked and he hung up, I thought you were him actually." She leant back against the cupboard. "This guy has me rattled El and I don't like it. You know I seriously thought back there that he was a good guy, he was soft and gentle and kind, caring everything you'd look for in a guy, then like Jekyll and Hyde he changes." She was kicking herself inwardly for getting it so wrong.

"Liv stop blaming yourself. Undercover cases are a 50/50 thing they either work or they don't. This one didn't that doesn't mean you can beat yourself up over it."

"I was close to this guy Elliot, Christ we were intimate and I had no idea who he really was."

"The guys a good actor Liv…"

"No Elliot, you know sometimes I really don't get why I am doing this job."

"You know why you do this job…"

"Yea, because my '_father_' couldn't keep it in his trousers when he decided to rape my mother..."

"No, that might be why you got into this but you do this job because you want to help the victims Liv, but you have to learn that you can't save them all, none of us can, if we could catch every bad guy there is out there then we'd all be out of a job, no matter what there's always gonna be another rapist, always another murderer, always another paedophile."

Olivia's eyes where on the verge of over flowing she knew he was right, but that didn't stop her hurting. She slumped down onto the couch and buried her face into her hands, she couldn't hold the sobs in.

Elliot saw her crying, it broke his heart to see her in pain and blaming herself, he knew she'd be thinking of Carla Simmons for weeks now. He sat down next to her and put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, she turned so her face was now buried in his chest, she put her arms around his neck to stop him from going anywhere, not that he was. She continued to cry.

"Shh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay Liv." He kissed her head, and held her for a minute. He couldn't help but think how well her body fit against his own, she wasn't much smaller than him a couple of inches maybe but as she snuggled into him it felt right, her body was warm against his and he liked it.

- - - - - -

A loud knock at the door woke them both up. They must have dozed off on the couch, Olivia at some point had shifted and her head now lay across Elliot's lap, her hands were around his waist, one of his hands rested on her hair the other was on her waist but under her shirt. He loved the way her skin felt against his own it was soft and warm and caramel brown.

"Did you hear something?" She asked as she moved away from the couch a little sooner than he would have liked, she walked over to the door someone had placed an envelope underneath it.

She bent down to pick it up, holding her aching ribs as she came up. She returned to the couch and sat down next to Elliot. She opened the envelope as a lock of hair fell out and a note. "_Two days, see you soon, Gabe._"

Elliot held up the lock of blonde hair. "Why do I have a really bad feeling about this?"

- - - - - -

The next day they were all gathered around in the station house again they had returned to the chalk board.

Olivia was sat at her desk, she was listening to what the others were saying but she wasn't really hearing them. She was thinking about Carla but also about how she had woke up this morning, next to Elliot. It had startled her but she loved the warmth his body passed on to hers and they way he had held onto her protectively, she had felt so safe.

"Liv, Liv, Olivia…" Olivia shook her head trying to come back out of dream world. "What?" She asked, looking around not knowing who had spoken to her.

"ME Warner just got off the phone DNA is a match to a missing person. Jenny Campbell. Is she…" Olivia suddenly cut Munch off.

"She's another one of his girls…" She said, panic building up inside her.

"This guy is gonna have no girls left working for him if he keeps on killing them." Fin said sounding pissed.

"Maybe that's the point, you know out with the old in with the new, the girls have to know how corrupt he is. Maybe he wants to start over again." Cragen questioned.

Olivia's phone rang. "SVU, Benson."

They all looked at her as her expression changed, she pressed speaker.

"Come on Olivia I know you haven't worked out what my messages mean yet. Why don't you meet me for a coffee and we can talk."

Cragen shook his head, Olivia was still weak from the last meeting she'd had with this guy and he wasn't about to risk her getting hurt again.

Where?" She asked completely ignoring Cragen.

"Ha, like I said Olivia I'm a criminal, I'm not stupid. Hi everyone."

They all looked around silent.

"What you think I didn't know I was on speaker." Olivia kicked herself again at underestimating this guy. "Leave the station house, go home change into something nice and I'll call you and tell you were to meet me, alone Olivia or the girl is dead."

She was about to ask about the girl when he hung up, she placed the phone back down. "You're not going Olivia and that's an order." Cragen told her.

She stood up and was already putting her jacket on. "This is a personal date you can't stop me outside of work." She said knowing she was stepping the line.

"Bull Olivia. I'll arrest you if I have to. You're not stupid you know this is a set up."

Cragen said, he was annoyed at her but more because he was concerned for her.

"Captain I know what this is, but he wants me, if that means another girl won't die then I'm happy with that. Look this time I know what's happening I get to be prepared. Gabe knows Jo, he doesn't know Olivia." She exclaimed. The room fell silent.

"Then go show the son-of-a-bitch who she is." Munch said smiling.

Olivia smiled then looked at Cragen awaiting his approval. "Okay, but you're not going alone." He said.

"I'd be pissed if you said I was." She was kind of excited. She wasn't going to under estimate Gabe again.

Next she did exactly what he had asked, she went home to change.

**TBC**

**Time for a showdown! Happy new year everyone. **


	8. Chapter 8, Can I Take Your Order Please

**You guys are great I love the reviews you've been sending in, I'm so happy that you like this story. Well here's the next part, just a quick recap Olivia's about to meet Gabe, what could possibly go wrong? **

**Disclaimer: Nope!**

**Can I Take Your Order Please?**

Olivia stood in front of her closet, throwing items over her head. She'd been at this for over two hours. There were clothes all over the floor all over her bed and even hanging off items such as her bedside lamp.

"Ughh…" she was getting frustrated. She was trying to find something that looked sensational and would make Gabe drool but that was also something that wasn't so tight that she couldn't throw a punch or a kick if she had too. She had nothing.

When she did occasionally go out, she went out as Olivia, not Detective Benson, now trying to put the two together was impossible. She never realised how split the person she was, was.

There was a knock on the door. She looked at her watch. It was 6.30. Her date didn't start till 8.00 and she was meeting him at the restaurant but she still had to do her hair, makeup and find something to wear.

She got up and walked over to the door, checking her robe was closed tight. She looked through the peep hole, she saw Elliot. She swung the door open he stood there holding a nicely wrapped box.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's a present for you." He said holding it out.

She took it and opened it up. She moved the silk lining of the box to reveal a beautiful black dress. She placed the box down on the side and lifted the dress out. It was stunning. As she turned to the door to thank him he was gone. She stepped into the doorway and looked down the corridor but he was gone. She closed the door and returned to the box.

She lifted the dress out underneath it was a note she immediately recognised the writing as Elliot's. "_I'll wait to see it on you tonight. Oh you're welcome_."

Olivia picked the dress up and ran into her bedroom to put it on. Finally she had something to wear. Now just for the shoes…

- - - - - -

Gabe sat at the table, he looked at his watch it was 7.50. He took a sip of his scotch, He was begging to think he had been stood up. He'd chose an Italian restaurant because Jo had told him that was her favourite so he hoped Olivia had the same taste.

He looked up to see Olivia walking over to him. He stood up as she reached the table. "Olivia you look beautiful". The black dress hung just above her knees, it was quite loose fitting from her waist down, but above that is was tight. He couldn't keep his eyes of her chest.

She knew when she had seen it on in her mirror why Elliot had chosen it. She hoped maybe he could get a better look at it sometime.

Gabe patted his hands down her back and along her hips. "What the hell are you doing Gabe?" Olivia asked quietly.

"Making sure you're not wearing a wire."

"Oh." She said as he backed off.

As Olivia took a seat Gabe returned to his. "So which girl is it this time?" Olivia asked getting straight down to business.

"Come on Olivia can we not even have a meal and talk about the good old days."

"I've already wiped the experience from my mind."

"Is that so?" Gabe said, secretly feeling slightly hurt.

"We both know we didn't come here to eat food. Just tell me where she is Gabe."

"I'll take you to her."

Olivia had to laugh. "Yea I'm sure you will. Come on Gabe be a man and let her go."

"How's about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening." Olivia informed him.

"You for her."

"Fine, where is she?" Olivia asked without hesitation.

"Lets go somewhere more private to discuss this."

Before she had the chance to answer she heard a click and instantly recognised it as a gun being cocked. She looked down do see one pointed at her stomach. She looked up at Gabe he had a huge smile across his face. "Just in case!"

She half smiled at him as if to say "Figures you'd play dirty". She sighed already annoyed at how this was going.

- - - - - -

Elliot and Fin sat in the back of a van outside the restaurant. They had set up audio gear inside the building earlier on and could hear everything that was being said. What they didn't realise was the audio feedback was delayed by 10 seconds or so.

Munch and Don where sat in the front, the van had blacked out windows and they both had binoculars pointed at Olivia and Gabe. "What's he doin? Why did she just look down?" Cragen asked.

"Creeps probably stroking her leg oh and Elliot may I add great choice on the dress she looks beautiful." Munch said. Cragen had to laugh to himself.

"Wait that son-uv-a-bitch…" Elliot leaned into the front and snatched the binoculars from Munch, he scanned the restaurant until he found Liv and Gabe, as he focused on them Gabe stood up, pulling Olivia up with him.

Gabe had his jacket draped over his hand. He knew what was under it. "He's got a gun on her." Elliot said as the audio came through. 'Just in case' they heard Gabe say.

"Do we stop them?" Fin asked.

"No. If they're going elsewhere then so are we." Cragen said firmly.

- - - - - -

Olivia was totally bewildered as they pulled up at the docks. "Are we going swimming?" She asked sarcastically.

"Ha, I wish, I'd love to see you in a bikini." Gabe said stroking her bare shoulder.

"Keep dreaming Romeo." She said bluntly as she pulled herself out of the car, he watched as she propped herself up against the window, waiting for him to exit the car.

He eventually got out slamming the door.

The guys pulled up in the van, out of sight from them but in a position where the still had a good view.

They watched as Gabe led Olivia to a boat. It was pretty big, called '_the fair lady_'

"This guys pathetic." Fin said referring to the name of the boat.

"Do we let him take her on board?" Munch asked slightly worried they'd be out of sight and sound.

"What choice do we have?" Cragen said, not really hot on the idea and quickly regretting saying yes to her using herself as bait, but after all what choice did he have.

"I'm getting a closer look." Elliot said as he pulled his gun out and jumped out of the van before any one could do anything.

"I guess we wait here." Munch informed. The others just looked at him as if to say 'shut-up'.

The boat was nice, but Olivia had to admit that Gabe did have good taste. "Are you gonna tell me where she is?" Olivia asked.

"That depends what's in it for me?" Gabe said trying to be seductive.

_**Bang!**_

Elliot dove on to the boat as he heard a shot

Gabe was on the floor clutching his ankle. Olivia stood in front of him pointing her gun at him. "That's police brutality." Gabe whimpered, he hadn't even realised she had a gun nor had he seen her pull it out, he had to wonder from where.

"No that's justice. Not so tough now the boots on the other foot. Excuse the pun." Olivia said, smiling at her wit.

"What you gonna shoot me till I tell you where she is?" Gabe asked clutching his bleeding ankle.

"It' a plan and I think I know the next best place." She said raising her gun so it was pointed at his crotch.

"Wow okay, lower the gun and I'll tell you were she is." Gabe said holding his free arm up in surrender.

"Why don't I believe you?" she said firmly.

As Elliot burst through the door Olivia couldn't help but throw herself out of the way, half expecting it to be Julian. Gabe jumped up and grabbed her, snatching the gun from her hand and pointing it at her neck as he focused on Elliot.

"I knew you wouldn't come alone, you lying bitch."

"That makes two of us Gabe."

"Shut-up" He said tugging on her, he started backing up the steps, pretty soon he would be on the main deck.

"Stop Gabe, put the gun down, you've got nowhere else to go, this place is surrounded." Elliot said bluffing.

"Yea then I'll just take her out with me I guess."

"You won't do that Gabe, you're too much of a coward. Tell me who did you get to beat, rape and kill them girls..?" Elliot said.

"Yea god knows you're too much of a sissy to do it yourself." Olivia joined in.

"Oh no I did it, beat the whores, raped em and killed em, the guys watched. Julian really liked it." Gabe said sounding smug.

"Figures that sick fuck would." Olivia and Elliot said at the same time.

As Gabe stepped fully onto the deck, Cragen Munch and Fin saw the predicament they were in and all piled out of the van running towards the coat as fast as they could.

"Where's Jenny, Gabe?" Elliot asked praying he would tell him.

"She's right under your nose, she's here on board." Gabe informed him.

Fin and Cragen ran onto the deck. As Munch followed he heard a clang in a cupboard, he walked over to it and after a second swung it open, his gun aimed and ready. A crying blonde girl was huddled up in it, she had nothing on but her underwear and had a dirty gag in her mouth, she looked like hell and the black eye only emphasized what she must have been though.

"Don't hurt me." Munch heard her mumble through the gag.

He put his gun away and helped her out, pulling the gag away, he turned and opened a drawer he was lucky enough to find a knife, he cut the rope that bound her wrists together. The girl continued to sob. He took his coat off and wrapped it around her.

"Wait right here, we're cops, we're gonna get you out of here, okay Jenny?" She nodded and John got to his feet and ran to join the others on the deck.

On deck Gabe was nearer and nearer to the edge, his back was pressed right against the rail. "I found Jenny, Gabe, tough luck you got no more cards to play just give up." Munch said. The others all looked pleased that they didn't have another body on their hands.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just blow her brains out." Gabe asked no one in particular referring to Olivia.

"Because you're a looser Gabe…" Olivia spat at him.

"Say goodbye Elliot, this is the last time you're going to be able too." Elliot saw as he started to tighten his grip on the trigger, he decided to take a shot. He hit Gabe in the chest. As Gabe loosened his grip on Olivia she elbowed him, he fell back over the rail but as he tumbled he grabbed her too.

They both were falling before the others could get to them. They could only watch as the crashed into the water. Elliot knew Olivia was a great swimmer but he wasn't going to leave her in the water to fend for herself.

He pulled his shoes off and dove off the rail before the others got the chance to volunteer. He hit the water, it was freezing and made his whole body ache.

As he held his breath and tried desperately to see through the filthy water, he could just about make out Olivia and Gabe. Gabe was holding Liv under the water. Elliot swam over to them he stared punching Gabe.

Suddenly Olivia thrust her knee into Gabe's crotch, at the same time Elliot pressed his finger into the hole in his chest then punched him hard in the face. He took hold of Olivia's hand and started to swim with her towards the surface.

They both gasped for air. The water and the nights air was freezing and their hot breath was visible in front of them. In the meantime on board, Fin had found some rope, he threw it into the water it landed just in front of Elliot and Liv who were just a few feet ahead of them.

Elliot took hold of it holding onto Liv's waist as the three of them started to pull them in. Munch hung over the side and took hold of Olivia's hand he and Cragen pulled her back on board.

As they reached down for Elliot, Gabe suddenly burst up from beneath the surface. He started to dunk Elliot's head under the water. "Elliot..!" Fin shouting trying to reach him.

_**Bang!**_

They all froze as Gabe's body fell flat against the water, Elliot popped up gasping for air. They all looked to see Olivia holding a gun aimed at where Gabe's body now floated.

Fin and Munch pulled Elliot back on to the deck. He got up and walked over to Olivia and took the gun from her hand. "You okay?"

"Yea. We finally nailed the guy."

They all looked at Gabe's lifeless body, not satisfied how it had all ended but all happy that they were all okay and they had found Jenny in time.

Munch walked back down below to see her, she was understandably shaken p and he didn't like to leave hr alone, he knew El had Olivia covered.

Cragen and Fin followed him, leaving Elliot and Olivia alone. "Liv this was the only way this thing was ever going to end. It's okay though we got Jenny, she'll be fine now and that's because of you, this whole thing is over now thanks to you." Elliot said rubbing her shoulder supportively.

"No, not just yet" She said smiling at him before turning and walking away. She left him a little confused.

**TBC**

**Almost the last chapter! What' Olivia still got left to do? Stayed tuned to find out… Thanks for reading guys, hope it didn't disappoint. **


	9. Chapter 9, You Can Come In If You Want

**This is the last chapter of 'Undercover In The Middle Of Nowhere'. I just wanted to say thank you to all you amazing people for your great reviews and support through these stories bless you all and I hope you like the final chapter. **

**Thanks again guys and good luck to you all with any stories you write, I'll be looking out for them.**

**Disclaimer: Even now there not mine, but thanks for lending me them Dick. **

**You Can Come In If You Want.**

It had been almost a week since the showdown on the boat and life in the SVU was back to normal. Elliot's and Olivia's wounds had mostly all healed. They whole team had all been out a few nights for drinks and the bond between them all was stronger than ever.

It was late and their shift was about to end, they were all just sat at their desks finishing off or in Munchs' case just chattering away about another government conspiracy.

Casey was sat on Olivia's desk and there two were laughing almost uncontrollably at his ranting this time he truly had lost the plot.

"Munch you carry on and they're gonna have you committed." Casey said laughing.

"Mmm that doesn't sound like to bad an idea." Elliot said this time he, Fin and the two girls joined in on the laugh.

Cragen walked out of his office smiling. He smiled because he loved the fact that even after the last few months of worrying about his team's safety they were all here, safe. He had a feeling he was going to get the best nights sleep tonight that he'd had in ages.

"Okay kids you can all go home." Cragen said standing by Fin's desk with his hands in his pocket, a big grin plastered on his face.

"Who's up for a drink?" Munch said passing everyone their coats.

"I'm up for it." Fin said slipping his jacket on.

"I second that" Elliot said, he had his coat on and was helping Olivia put hers on.

"I third it." Casey said throwing her coat over her arm. "You coming Don?" She asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said walking back into his office to get his coat. The others started to walk out already.

"What about you, you coming?" Elliot asked Olivia as they were left alone.

"Err sure but there's something I have to do first. Get me a pint in?" She asked. Elliot knew not to question her she'd tell him when she was ready.

"Hey you two…" Don said as he turned the lights off in his office, closed the door then walked over to them. He placed a hand on their shoulders. "You two did real good on this case. I'm proud to call you my best two detectives." Cragen squeezed their shoulders slightly before walking towards where the others had exited.

"You two coming?" He yelled back.

"Yea be right there." Elliot looked at Olivia. "See you soon. Be careful."

She nodded at him as he rubbed her arm as he walked past her.

- - - - - -

As Olivia knocked on the door she stood in front of she began to wonder if she was doing the right thing by being here. She heard a chain rattle then the lock click as it turned, the door opened and in front of her stood a smallish, young looking woman with dark hair.

"Hey, can I help you?" She asked Olivia.

Olivia opened her mouth but no sound seemed to come out.

"Who is Aunt Shelly?" A little girl yelled as she ran over and dove into her Aunts arms.

"I'm Ol… Joanne. I just came to offer my condolences about Carla." Olivia said stuttering.

"Thanks." Shelly said.

"Mama's with the angels now." The little girl told Olivia.

Olivia found it hard to hold her tears in as her eyes started to well up. "I know sweetie." The little girl was really beautiful she looked just like Carla, a mini version.

"How did you know her? Did you work with her?" Shelly asked Olivia.

"Yea." It wasn't completely true but Carla did what she did in order to raise her child and in Olivia's eyes she would have been honoured to work with someone so dedicated to her family.

"You can come in if you want." Shelley informed Olivia. She liked the idea but didn't want to lie to this woman anymore. "I have to get going, but I just wanted to say that I am sorry. She was a real good person, I know she loved her" Olivia said stroking the little girl's cheek.

"She was all she ever talked about." Shelly was in tears almost at Olivia's confession. She kissed the small girl she held.

"Oh here. Carla gave me this. I thought you should have it." She pulled out a small see though plastic bag from her pocket. Shelly took it from her she held it up to see a gold chain with an angel on it.

"Carla's necklace..." She whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Yea…" Olivia said, really Melinda had give it to her after the police had retrieved the bodies from the graves Elliot had had to dig but if she told her that then she'd know she had been lying.

"Thank you" Shelly said and Olivia nodded before walking away.

Shelly just held the little girl, missing her sister but prepared to raise her niece as her own, the way Carla would have wanted.

- - - - - -

In the bar, the guys were all stood at the bar laughing and joking.

"I'm telling you the government are in on it…" Munch said trying to sound serious but having to laugh as the others laughed at him.

"Olivia…" He yelled excitedly over the crowds as he saw her walk over to him.

"Here." Elliot passed her the drink he had got in for her.

"Gangs all here." Cragen said. He, Fin, Casey and Munch all carried on talking.

"Did you see her?" Elliot asked Olivia, quiet enough so the others didn't hear.

Olivia looked at him, she smiled. How did he always seem to know just what she was thinking or doing?

"Yea, she was a miniature version of Carla. I didn't tell them who I was." She said taking a swig off her pint.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I think I'm gonna be." She said nodding, a big smile across her face. Elliot loved it when she smiled that way.

"Glad to hear it partner." Elliot said putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into him. Before either of them realised their lips were locked. They stayed that way for a moment.

"Wooo…" They broke apart laughing as the others all cheered behind them.

"Toast." Munch said ordering another round.

"It's about time" Cragen said patting them both on the back. "I trust you two to keep this professional."

Elliot and Olivia could only laugh, they hadn't planned to kiss it had just sort of happened.

"Was I better than Gabe?" He asked smiling.

"I can't remember, you'll have to do it again." Elliot held her closer then bent forward tilting her back as he placed a much more passionate kiss on her lips, she held onto the back of his neck returning the kiss whole heartedly.

The other continued cheering and toasting.

**The End.**

**Hope it was okay. Thanks for reading guys. D**


End file.
